The present invention relates to a vascular therapy device for treatment at an area in and around a body cavity or blood vessel.
Angioplasty has become an acceptable way to treat many types of vascular diseases, and widely used for opening stenosis in the coronary arteries. The most widely used form of angioplasty is PTCA (Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty), wherein a dilation catheter which has an inflatable balloon at a distal end is used. Typically, the balloon catheter is guided through a vascular system by using fluoroscopy until the uninflated balloon is positioned at a desired location, such as the stenosis in the blood vessel. Then, the balloon is inflated by supplying a fluid through an inflation path to stretch and open the artery.
Various techniques and apparatuses suitable for vascular treatment and PTCA have been developed. However, there is no device for directly treating a weakened or diseased portion of the vascular system or the area adjacent thereto except for surgery.
Also, when the stenosis or the like occurs, even if the stenosis is opened by the balloon, bleeding may sometimes occur. In this case, it is difficult to deliver or provide a medicine or collagen to a bleeding portion in the blood vessel in order to stop bleeding.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a vascular therapy device for treatment easily in and around an area of a body cavity or blood vessel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vascular therapy device as stated above, wherein the area can be treated from the inside of the body cavity or blood vessel without surgical treatment.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vascular therapy device as stated above, wherein the treatment can be made easily at the time of angioplasty.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
A vascular therapy device of the invention is formed of an elongated shaft having a distal end portion and proximal end portion, an inflatable balloon attached to a side portion of the distal end portion of the shaft so that when the balloon is inflated, a part of the distal end portion is biased to contact a wall where the shaft is inserted, a first path provided in the shaft and communicating with an inside of the balloon to inflate and deflate the balloon, and a second path provided inside the shaft and extending from the proximal end portion of the shaft to the distal end portion. The second path has an outlet at the distal end portion, so that when the balloon is inflated, the outlet faces and substantially contacts the wall to provide treatment at that contact portion through the second path and outlet.
Namely, in the invention, since the balloon is located at a side portion of the shaft, when the balloon is inflated, the distal end portion where the outlet is located is biased and contacts a portion, for example a wall of a blood vessel. Thus, a required treatment may be made at the contact portion through the second path and the outlet.
For example, a needle for injection may be inserted into the second path to inject a medicine in and around the contact portion. A capsules containing a medicine or collagen may be delivered to the contact portion. In this case, the distal end portion may be placed in that position for a while to properly treat that portion by the delivered medicine or collagen. Similarly, a radiation treatment material may be inserted into the second path to provide radiation therapy at the contact portion.
Further, a microwave antenna or RF (radio frequency) electrode may be introduced in and around the contact portion through the second path, similar to the needle. Also, the microwave antenna or RF electrode may be fixed around the outlet of the second path. The microwave antenna and RF electrode are used to heat the area where the microwave antenna and RF electrode contact. As a result, unnecessary or harmful cells may be destroyed or blood may be coagulated by the microwave antenna and RF electrode. Any other treatment may be made through the second path with the outlet.
Preferably, the vascular therapy device further includes means for defining a space at the distal end portion when the balloon is inflated. Namely, when the balloon is inflated, a liquid, i.e. blood, existed in a place where the vascular therapy device is disposed, may be blocked. However, the means for defining the space allows the liquid to pass through the distal end portion of the vascular therapy device. The means for defining the space may be a passage formed between the balloon and the shaft. The balloon may have projections with a space therebetween to allow the liquid to pass through the space.
Since the space is formed, when the balloon is inflated, the liquid or blood can flow through the vascular therapy device. Thus, the treatment by the vascular therapy device can be made for a long period of time.
In the vascular therapy device, the outlet may be located at a side wall of the distal end portion, or at a front end of the distal end portion.
In case the vascular therapy device is delivered through a guide wire, a guide wire passageway is provided in at least the distal end portion of the elongated shaft.